


Harringrove one shots

by evacoll



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, short one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evacoll/pseuds/evacoll
Summary: Just Harringrove one shots based off of quotes. Comment if you want something!!





	Harringrove one shots

“You can’t die. Please don’t die”  
They were in the middle of the classic battle of good vs. evil, the good being the party and the bad being the upside down of course. The party had enlisted the help of Billy hargrove, resident asshole because damn if that boy can’t fight. Steve was the one that suggested it, and while the kids were more confused as to why Steve would want the guy that beat his face in to be apart of this they let it slide and told Max’s brother everything. He didn’t believe it at first, but then Eleven closed the door with her mind and he decided there might be some truth to it after all. Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Eleven, Will, Max, Steve, Billy, Jonathan, Hopper, and Joyce were all in the woods split up hunting the demogorgons that refused to back down from taking over the world. Joyce and Hopper were with the kids and that left the teens to their own devices. As they all stalked quietly through the dense woods they didn’t notice the fact that they were quickly being surrounded by the assholes. Suddenly one lunged at Nancy, luckily Jonathan saw it coming and immediately hit it out of the air with an axe as Billy attacked it with his own axe and killed it off quickly. The others came out of the woods and attacked them as Nancy shot at them, Steve hit them with his bat, Jonathan and Billy both hit them with their axes and managed to all survive.  
“We need to be more careful before one of our dumb asses gets killed.” Billy said angrily before stalking through the woods again.  
“Hey guys, do you hear that at all?” Steve asked as he looked into the pitch black woods, there was the sound of a deep growling and running feet, suddenly the biggest demogorgon any of them had ever seen lunged from the woods and attacked Steve  
“Fuck!” Nancy yelled as she began to shoot and everyone else began to scream to get the demogorgon off of Steve. Finally Billy stuck his axe into the head of the demogorgon which finally managed to kill it. Immediately Billy dropped to the muddy ground next to Steve’s weak body and held him in his arms   
Shit damn it. Fuck Harrington you’re so stupid.” Billy said angrily as he looked at the deep crawl marks across Steve’s chest. Nancy and Jonathan fell to the ground next to Billy. Nancy was sobbing and Jonathan tried to keep her quiet, trying his best to not attract any more attention from the monsters that lurked in the woods   
“I’m sorry.” Steve said before laughing slightly and looking into Billy’s eyes “I love you. You know that don’t you?” Steve asked, that’s what made Billy fall part. He immediately began to cry as wet drops fell onto Steve’s already wet face.   
“Of course I know that you idiot, I love you to.” Billy said as Steve’s hand came up to Billy’s face and wiped away the already fallen tears that littered his cheeks.   
“What the fuk happened?” Dustin yelled as the rest of the party entered the clearing. Dustin and the other kids ran over and started trying to help Steve stay alive. Hopper and Joyce ran to get his car so he could drive Steve to the hospital.  
“You’re gonna be ok Steve, we’ll get you to the hospital and they will fix you up good.” Dustin cried loudly as Steve nodded trying to stay positive for the kids. His eyes didn't leave Billy’s though.  
“You can’t die. Please don’t die.” Billy whispered to steve before kissing his deeply. The kids didn’t even care at this point that their babysitter was dating Max’s abusive older brother.  
The kiss Steve and Billy shared was proving of their love, it was rough but tender at the same time. It was kind but taking. It was beautiful. It’s just a shame it had to be their last. When Billy pulled away from Steve his eyes were shut and his breath was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
